


I'm BYE

by EasyWolfOven



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EasyWolfOven/pseuds/EasyWolfOven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is trying to research, but Derek is being his usual, distracting self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm BYE

Stiles sat at the edge of the couch, hunched over the coffee table with a pen in his left hand, a pencil in his right, and a highlighter in his mouth. He tapped the pen against his textbook as he read and reread a passage on thermodynamics that seemed to be passing right over his head. Fuck Harris. Fuck chemistry. 

He threw himself back into the couch, spitting the hightlighter pitifully into his lap. He just needed to pass this next test. That's all he wanted right now. He groaned and put his head in his hands. He was never going to pass.

"What's wrong?" Came an exasperated voice.

Stiles jumped, kicking out hard and stubbing his toe on the coffee table. "Jesus, dude! I told you to wait upstairs!" He took his throbbing foot into his hand, glaring pointedly at Derek.

"That," Derek gestured at Stiles' foot. "Was not my fault, so don't even try." He came to sit down on the couch, picking up Stiles' notebook and reading over his answers to Harris' evil packet. "Huh." Was all he said.

"Huh, what's huh?" Stiles made grabby hands at the notebook. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No idea." Derek shrugged and got up, walking lazily to the door. He jumped, latching onto the frame and lifted himself up. A small strip of the skin between his t-shirt and jeans showed with his arms raised. A dust of hair in the middle. Stiles watched him pull himself up effortlessly again and again.

"This isn't the fucking gym." He muttered, a little too loudly.

Derek snorted, falling to his feet. "I'm bored. Just finish up so we can get researching."

Stiles made a face, but pulled his books onto his lap anyway. He was just about to start balacing an equation when he heard Derek jump again, followed by the steady in and outs of practiced breath. He forced his eyes to stay on the paper. He took deep breaths. He could deal with a little hot, sweaty man. It wasn't like this was the first time Derek had looked particularly... appetizing. 

But, no. It was apparant. He could not deal. Not if his dick had anything to say.

"Dude, could you just not do that while I'm studying?" He looked up finally. Derek was hanging from the door frame, an eyebrow quirked. "Everyone knows I'm bi, and you doing this whole," He gestured wildly at Derek's body, trying to find the words. "Hot thing isn't helping."

Derek dropped. "You're bi?"

Stiles opened and closed his mouth. "Well, um, actually-" Derek was walking towards him now, stalking even. "What I meant to say was-" He cleared his throat, moving his feet slowly to the floor. He folded his textbook over his work. He patted his pocket to check for his keys. "What I meant was I'm- BYE." He made a break for it, darting passed Derek and out the door. 

It wasn't until he was three miles away, his heartbeat finally slowing, that he realized he'd just been chased out of his own house.

**Author's Note:**

> romanandrumancek: I just really want Derek to be doing pull-ups while Stiles does research on the couch and for stiles to be like “Can you not do that while I’m studying” and Derek’s like "Why?" and Stiles is like “Everyone knows I’m bi, and you doing your whole 'I’m hot and menacing thing isn’t helping.” and Derek is just like “You’re bi?” and Stiles realizes derek didn’t know so he grabs his stuff and is like I meant "I’m…BYEEEEE"
> 
> Come visit me on [Tumblr](http://easywolfoven.tumblr.com)


End file.
